gamespothotspotfandomcom-20200215-history
Gag Addendum
$500--During his guest hosting stints, Tom Magrino has made a habit of promising listeners that if they fulfill simple requests, "Brendan will send you $500 or something." Ball and juice--Although the HotSpot does not typically cover sports, Tom Mc Shea was once allowed to share the greatest quote in the history of journalism. Speaking with reporters after his first meeting with the Denver Broncos, quarterback Tim Tebow told a reporter, "I was jacked leaving that room. I didn't even want to visit another room. It was not enough time. We were excited, we were enthusiastic. There was passion. It was just intense, and it was ball and it was juice. The juice level in that room was high, and it was awesome." Glaive Dragonz--This came about during a discussion about the futility of second-tier games stapling on a multiplayer mode in order to boost sales when the vast majority of the audience is already spoken for by Call of Duty, Halo and the like. Someone took objection to the notion, suggesting that everyone in the office was part of a Dark Sector clan called "The Glaive Dragonz" (the unique weapon employed by the protagonist of Dark Sector is a glaive). Since then, the HotSpot's online gaming clan has fictitiously participated (and according to canon, dominates) the multiplayer mode for any game for which a multiplayer mode was a marketing-driven add-on designed to pad out a feature list and boost sales instead of a serious attempt to create an enduring online community. For example, the Glaive Dragonz were big into BioShock 2. If you are X please write in--'''On more than one episode Tom Magrino (either guest hosting or just as a panelist) has asked specific people to write in such as "If you are from a foreign country, please write in"and "If you are a neo-nazi, please write in". This request is usually followed by the promise of Brendan sending whoever writes in $500 or something. It is believed that Magrino simply doesn't believe these people and/or countries exist, but a simple e-mail is enough to squash his head full of conspiracy theories. '''Kevin eats a hat--Kevin VanOrd once made a bet that a game announcement heavily teased by Team Ninja would not be Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, saying if it was, he would eat his hat. It was Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, and Kevin was forced to eat a hat. Listener Hou Chung depicted the activity in glorious detail. Kingdom Hearts and Kevin's mic--Like all sane people, the HotSpot has an official stance that Kingdom Hearts series (now published by Squidix) is crap. However, from time to time, Kevin VanOrd insists on defending the game on the HotSpot. That's when the host cuts his mic. Leland Yee - During the episode that featured an interview with California congressman Leland Yee, Shaun did a remarkably poor spontaneous impersonation of Mr. Yee under the mistaken assumption that recording had stopped. Brendan had done the toss to a pre-recorded Leland Yee interview, and after a few seconds of dead air, Shaun broke the silence with, "Hi, everybody! I'm Leland Yee!" For reasons Shaun doesn't really know, this voice was basically Dr. Nick from The Simpsons on a balloon full of helium. Link burns puppies--At GDC 2009, Tom Mc Shea had to write an impressions piece on The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, based on nothing but the game's teaser trailer. On the 3/31/09 episode, Mc Shea said he "just kinda pooped it out." He also debated padding the piece out with speculation, specifically the idea that Link powers the train in the game by shoveling puppies into the furnace instead of coal. Listener Greg Arnold produced a brilliant piece of concept art for Tom's vision of the game. Live from...--Jeff Gerstmann would introduce every episode of the HotSpot as being aired live, typically from an unlikely venue (South Korea, the fire escape ladder on the sixth floor, Bullworth Academy) Lizard puns--For reasons too sinister to detail in public, Tom Mc Shea has an unreasonable love of lizard-themed puns. Mad Dog and the Tom--'''Shaun's altenate reality vision of The HotSpot, in which the podcast has become an edgy AM talk radio franchise featuring two hosts named "Mad Dog" (Brendan) and "The Tom" (Tom Mc Shea). '''PunPunPun.com--Before there were Lizard Puns, there was PunPunPun.com. During one of his guest hosting shows, Tom Magrino insisted on going to PunPunPun.com to read off the Pun of the Day. Anyone with further details as to why he would do this is encouraged to edit this entry accordingly. Ron Majesco--The brilliant and fictitious founder of Majesco Games. He is nearly as brilliant--and nearly as fictitious--as Gary Atari. Squidix--The HotSpot's aquatic/erotic nickname for the corporate combination of Square Enix and Eidos. SQUare +eIDos+enIX = Squidix. Pronounced exactly how you're imagining it. "Still your only audio source for all the hot topics in the world of video games"--Rich Gallup's tagline for the show, which stubbornly endured for years despite the rampant popularity of podcasts that discuss hot topics in the world of video games.